Realisations
by DragonsBaby
Summary: 2nd Chappie up. working on 3rd. I am not good at summmarys, so here it is. Harry gets lonerated Draco gets loved and um...well...Harry sucks....so i am going to make him look like a loser...so yeh...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-The Hogwarts Express**

"Good morning Mother"

"Draco"

"How was your sleep?"

"Fine why…is something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering if you were feeling Ok about Father's death"

"Yes I'm fine with it he had it coming when he became a death eater"

"Oh ok"

"Good, now go back to school"

"Yes Mother, Goodbye"

* * *

'Ginny'

_Who was that?_

'Ginny!'

_That was weird I can't see anyone_

'GINNY WAKE UP!'

_Huh? Wazzat?_

'VIRGINIA ANNE WEASLEY! WAKE UP!'

'I'm awake…I'm awake'

'Good'

'Now hurry downstairs dear, we have to go to Platform 9 ¾'

'Ok then'

Over the summer Ginny had become a very pretty girl, her trademark hair had turned a deep auburn colour instead of a bright red hair. She had also developed all the right curves and bumps. She had grown to a good 5'10.

This year Ginny wanted to be the hit of the school. She wanted to be the girl that caught the attention of boys rather than the girl that was only known for being caught in the Chamber of Secrets, or the girl that Harry Potter saved. She wanted to be known for the girl with attitude and style. Her best friend Cassie had given her the idea and she took it on.

A week ago she went to Diagon Alley with Cassie and went straight past Diagon Alley and went into Style Street.

_**Flash Back**_

"_Hey Cassie what you doing here….Forget I asked that" _

"_Yeh well….I was going to buy new clothes….you want to come" _

"_Ok….what are you going to do to me?" _

"_Nothing I just thought that you might want a new identity"_

"_That sounds fine" _

_Ginny followed Cassie down past Diagon Alley and into an area called Style Street _

"_What are we doing here?"_

"_We are going shopping!"_

"_Um…okay"_

"_Don't worry I'll pay for most of it"_

"_No don't I'll pay, I'll just get some cheap clothes"_

"_No you won't I am buying this will be my birthday present to you"_

"_But…"_

"_No buts, Come On!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

This year was defiantly going to be different.

"OI GINNY HURRY UP WE ARE ALL WAITING"

'_Trust Ron to be the loud one, I can't wait to see what he says at school!' _At this thought she smiled and finished showering and went downstairs with a shrunken trunk in her pocket.

She ran downstairs and got into the cars the Ministry supplied.

When they arrived at the station they took turns running into the wall. Ginny was last, when she got to the other side she spotted Cassie and they had a screaming contest.

"I haven't seen you for ages girl" Cassie said

"Me neither, although I did see you like _last week_…your right I haven't seen you forever!"

"Don't question the master girl" laughed Cassie

"Exactly ladies you shouldn't question the master" smirked Draco

"Malfoy what do you want?"

"So the Weaslette decided to grow a backbone?"

"What do you think? C'mon Cassie let's leave the ferret to smell other peoples butts"

Then they walked off laughing

* * *

'_What the hell happened there?' _thought Draco 

'_She managed to get the last word…that never happens. This is war Weaslette'_ With that he turned around and walked into the train to go find his own compartment. After a while the compartment door slid open and in walked Blaise Zabini (AN: In my fic Blaise is a guy).

"Hey Malfoy"

"Zabini"

"It looks like you just swallowed your own arse"

"Thanks, let me guess you want to know what happened?"

"How'd ya know?"

"Weaslette just got the last word…"

"You, Draco Malfoy, didn't manage to get the last word?"

"Yes now get over it"

"Why should I? You obviously haven't gotten over it."

"Shut Up"

"No"

"Get Lost"

"No"

"Go do something"

"Ok"

Draco looked at Blaise suspiciously. "Why did you just say yes?"

"Bye Draco"

"ZABINI! GET YOUR ARSE BACK IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Buh Bye"

"ZABINI!"

There was no reply Blaise had left. Not wanting to know what Blaise was up to, Draco made his way down to the other end of the train. Thinking about how much the Weaslette had grown up.

* * *

Ginny sat down in a compartment with Cassie. They were still laughing their heads off. "Did.._gasp_..you see his face?" Ginny managed to get out. 

"Yeh, that was fantastic!"

Then they broke out in laughter again. They were both thinking about the reaction of Malfoy when the compartment door slid open. In walked the Dream Team. Hermione and Ron sat down on one side while Harry sat next to Ginny. Ginny had gotten over her crush on Harry ages ago, although he still thought the crush still existed. So when Harry sat down next to Ginny he said hi to her specially. When everyone was talking again Ginny excused herself so that she could go to the bathroom.

While she was walking along she bumped into something really hard. When she looked up she saw Malfoy looking down at her funnily. When he noticed her staring at him, he said "What are you staring at Weaslette? Oh yeh.. Me"

"Actually no I wasn't staring at you"

This was not what Draco was expecting.

"Then what were you looking at huh?"

"I was just trying to figure out why you were looking at me like that, it was almost as If you were trying to look through my clothes...but not succeeding."

"Yeh, right. Why would I want to see that hideous body of yours?"

Cassie's voice was going through Ginny's head _'Your Hot and you know it'_

"Because you know I am hot" With that she turned around and walked away.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. Please review. Would appreciate it. This is my first fanfic so please go easy…actually don't I would rather a straight forward answer. Also I think that my chapters won't actually be all that long. Thanx 

Kat xxoo (that's my real name)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – New findings**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones you don't recognise from the books eg. Cassie. The plot is mine though, I don't gain any money from this story oh and the little surprise closer to the end of this chapter is defiantly mine, NO ONE CAN TAKE HER FROM ME…that would be my other personality taking over. Again I own nothing…practically

"talking"

_thinking_

* * *

"_Because you know I am hot" With that she turned around and walked away._

_Damn. This habit needs to stop, why does she always get the last word? But she is right…NO WHAT ARE YOU THINKING MAN? SHE.IS.A.WEASLEY! but she is hot. DRACO!_

_Where is Zabini anyway? Never mind. _

With that he went back to his compartment and promptly fell asleep. Someone shook him awake, when he opened his eyes he saw Zabini staring at him with a strange glint in his eye. "Are we there Zabini?"

"Nope"

"Why did you wake me up?"

"Cause"

"Cause what?"

"Just cause I thought that you would want to know that Weaslette must have gotten to you cause look" He said this all rather quickly and at the end of the sentence conjured up a mirror.

"What ARE you talking bout, Zabini?"

"Just look in the mirror ok?"

"Fine" When he looked in the mirror, instead of having platnuim blonde hair he had hot pink hair and blue tips. Then his fingernails were painted metallic orange. His lips were a vibrant red and he had blue eyeliner on he also had green eye shadow on. Zabini was laughing his head off at the sight of him. Then the compartment door opened and Colin Creevey stepped in. When he saw the state Draco was in he held up his camera and took about a million pictures. Then he left really quickly.

"Zabini are you SURE Weaslette did this to me?"

"No"

"Then who did it?"

"Just how am I supposed to know?"

"I dunno"

"Maybe it was the dream team?"

"Maybe…………but maybe it was you!"

"WHAT"

"Why me?"

"Cause you seem like the person to do this, seeing as how earlier when I said _'go do something'_ you just went _'ok'_ just like that."

"So you think I went to plot something against you?"

"Yep"

"Buh Bye Draco" With that he just left the compartment.

_Damn. I am so losing my touch everyone is getting the last word. This is so unfair. _

* * *

As soon as Ginny was out of Draco's sight she went straight into the closest empty compartment. 

_Why did I just say that to him? Why did I just tell him that I was hot? Why Why Why? _

While Ginny had her head in her hands, Cassie walked in.

"hey Gin…what's wrong?" Cassie asked worried

"oh, nothing…"

"Oh..My..God, for pete's sake already just tell me!"

"Fine"

"Ok then…what is it?"

"IjusttoldDracoMalfoythatIwashot" she said all in one breath

"Are you serious! Do you know what this means?"

"No what?"

"It means that you are coming out of your shell and actually standing up for yourself!" Cassie exclaimed

Ginny told Cassie exactly what happened when Ron came barging in looked all flustered. Right behind them was Harry and Hermione.

"What's wrong Ron" Ginny asked

"The ferret that's what!"

"Oh…him" said Cassie with a nudge in Ginny's ribcage

"What do you mean _oh him_?"

"Nothing Ron…what about Malfoy?"

"Um…well…" Ron was going beet red. It was actually very funny to watch. First his ears would go red, then he neck would go red and finally his face would go red.

"The _ferret_ pulled his pants down in front of everyone, showing him his boxers." Hermione explained

"Ohhh" Cassie and Ginny said in unison.

Ginny was sitting in the compartment with Harry on one side of her and Cassie on the other side. Hermione and Ron had sat down on opposite Ginny. _Why doesn't Ron ever tell Hermione that he likes her? And why is Harry sitting so close to me? I would rather sit next this close to Ferret Face than Harry, ugh why did I ever like him?_

Cassie was thinking _Hermione and Ron cute couple, Ginny and Draco..hehe…actually they fit quite well together, Harry….no one goes well with him…poor Harry he will be heartbroken to hear that he will die single! HaHa _

Ron was thinking _Mione is soo cute and beautiful why don't I say something? Oh yeh cause it will make things weird and look at her why would she like someone like me? When is the food coming round? I'm hungry… _

Hermione was thinking _I wonder what Ron is thinking….probably food…he would never think of me in that way would he?...nope…why waste my time…it would also make things weird…I wonder what grades I'll get this year… _

Harry was thinking_ ………my head sure is empty……. _

* * *

Further down in the train Draco was sitting and thinking _I look like somesort of fruitcake how the hell do I get back to the perfect handsome Draco Malfoy I was before? I wonder if Ginny will like me like this? DRACO GET HER OUT OF YOUR HEAD…but she is hot…and dangerous for my fortune if I date her than I might not be able to get any money…she is also a challenge to get into bed…JUST GET HER OUT OF YOUR HEAD YOU DON'T NEED HER! Your right…I'm right…she has confused me…she smells nice…_

While Draco was thinking this the food trolley came around and from underneath the trolley a baby dragon fell out…Draco looked up and saw the Dragon, wondering where he came form he looked for some sort of identification.

The Dragon looked up at Draco quizzically with big violet eyes. While Draco was looking at the Dragon and the Dragon looking at Draco, Draco was thinking _he has the weirdest eyes, or is it a she?_ While he was thinking this the Dragon had walked up to him and flew up to him. When Draco saw that the Dragon was flying up to him, he automatically reached out and plucked him or her out of the air.

"Hey little Dragon, are you a boy or a girl?"

Silence

"um…nod once if you're a boy, nod twice if you're a girl. Ok?"

The Dragon nodded twice

"so you're a girl then huh? Ok then, do you have a name?"

Silence

"nod once if you have a name"

nothing happened

"so then should I give you a name, if you want me to nod once"

the Dragon nodded once

_this is starting to become really irritating, having to ask **her** to nod once or twice…wait, she wants me to name her! WHAT SORT OF NAME DO YOU GIVE A DRAGON?_

"um…ok let me think, what sort of name would suit you?" Draco inspected the Dragon, looking at the different attributes of the Dragon, when he got to the eyes it struck him again. _They are violet, I think maybe I should call her Violet, maybe, or maybe Ginny….no that would be confusing….maybe how about Ginerva…that would work, no it wouldn't work…I know I'll call her Faith, that's a good name isn't it?_

"ok little dragon, I am going to name you Faith, how is that"

To draco it looked like Faith had just smirked at him. Draco shook his head and told himself _Dragons don't smirk!_

Draco didn't realise just how much Faith reminded him of a certain Weasley.

* * *

Harry looked down on Ginny, she was sleeping with her head resting on his shoulder, _she looks so innocent just lying there, I could just kiss her…maybe I will…no she might freak and run away…but then again…she does have a crush on me right and I have a crush on her…actually I think I love her…just look at her she is so beautiful…_then Harry realised that he must have been staring at her because Ron said to Harry "Hey Harry if you like Ginny, go ahead I won't beat you up, well if you hurt her I will" he said the last bit seriously. 

"Ok Ron, but I mean, maybe not to you but she is cute and pretty and beautiful…" He got interrupted when Hermione hit Ron and said accusingly "How come you never say anything like that to me?"

"But Mione…I thought we were just friends?"

Hermione's eyes started to water

_Bad Move, Bad Ron Bad! Hang on…does that mean that she likes me?_

Hermione had run out of the compartment, Ron swore under his breath and left after her to apologise.

Throughout the whole ordeal Cassie was quietly laughing under her breath, then when Harry looked at her, she burst out laughing. Harry asked her "what are you laughing at?

Cassie just laughed harder at that.

* * *

AN: I am SOOOO SOORRRRY it took so long to update, I am also quite sure have lost my very first reviewers for taking so long! But please spare me it is Term 3 and we have our Exams! Again I AM **SOOOO SOORRY**. But I do hope that you liked my chapter.and im sorry that it was soo short, it just looks a lot longer on word...im sorry...this story was 4 pages, i can barely write one page in english, i thought this was long...sorry... 

Thank Yous:

slytheringrl17: I'm sorry that i couldn't update sooner, but i have given my excuses. Thank You for reviewing and hope you like this chappie! R&R

stevania-felton: Thanx hopefully it will continue being a great start...does that make sense? R&R

Girl Without a Life: Thank you, all i can do is hope that it will stay funny and not go borin..thanx 4 reviewin...by the way love the name, if you dont have a life what am i doin, im the one writin! R&R

Dream Phantom: thanx for the review...hope it stays interesting R&R

Pussin Boots: you probably have the longest review, thank you. i tried to take more time on each part..I DID!...there is more 'dream team' then chappie one, so hope you enjoy R&R

vergilswrath: thanks for tellin me that in JKs version blaise is a guy...and thanks for tellin me that it needs a plot, but im not really good at stuff like that...at the moment it will be a bit random! R&R

dreambringer:thank you**SIS** for the review, whoknew that you would read my fanfic

Please Read and Review

Kat xoxo


End file.
